The Loathing List
by njlove63
Summary: Oliver is new. falls for the unavailible Miley...who can;t date until Lilly her step sister does...Oliver is determined to find her a date... so he can date Miley was it a fatal choice for his heart? Moliver, Niley, Loe, Kevinx Unknown..and many others!
1. Chapter 1

The Loathing List… The Loathing List…

**Oliver Oken is new to Malibu.**

Shows a brunette boy pulling boxes into a home with beach in the background.

**One girl catches his eye.**

Shows brunette boy staring in awe at the Brunette girl sitting with a bunch of girls laughing.

**But to win one date w/ her…**

Brunette boy and girl shake hands and smile in agreement.

**He has to get her sister, the high and mighty wannabe herself, to date.**

Shows Lilly, two girls snickering as Lilly beats up a blonde buff guy.

**Will he succeed to win the girls heart? **

Shows the brunette kissing the boy on the cheek.

**Or fail miserably and lose the girl he risked everything for?**

Shows the brunette girl making out with a dark curly haired boy.

**Coming soon to computers near you!**

**Starring…**

**Oliver Oken**

**Miley Stewart**

**Lilly Truscott/ stewart**

**Nick Jonas**

**Joe Jonas**

**Kevin Jonas**

**Jake Ryan**

**Lucas**

**Matt**

**Guest Starring:**

**Nicole aka secretpen28**

**Kelly aka Unwrittenkhk3**

**Sarah or Pom Pom aka Pom Pickles**

**Alexa or Lexi aka AlexaJ**

**Becca aka schoolisboring**


	2. The beginning

The beginning… The beginning…

**O**liver just moved into the Malibu area. His mother got a new job as the CEO of some major company down here. Oliver was so upset having to leave all his friends from Vermont. But if his mother was happy he would be too. His mother begged him to make this school different from the 63 others. He told her he would try to be good, but he couldn't make any promises.

It was the first day of school. Oliver walked through the crowded halls of Seaview, searching for the front office. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see shaggy haired brunette.

" Hey dude. Wassup? You need any help? My name is Matt, yours?" The shaggy haired boy questioned quickly.

" Hey my name's Oliver Oken aka Ollie. Yeah do you know where the front office is?"

Oliver answered. Matt nodded and pulled him through the crowded students to a front lobby of some sorts. Matt nudged him forward and waited for Oliver to get his schedule.

" Dude, lemme see your sched we could ha- woah! We have every single class together." Matt laughed at the coincidence.

" That is creepy… " Oliver replied as he slapped the hand held up high.

Then the boys went off to there classes together.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**L**illy sighed as the first day of high school started. She stared down at her outfit. It was a lime green graphic tee and green and purple plaid long shorts. She wore her hair up in a messy yet eloquent bun and purple converses. Miley rode to school with her friends and Lilly skateboarded in. Lilly remembered when they used to be best friends. But then Miley went to go be "popular" and left Lilly all alone. It got even worse when their parents got married. And now another round of ell's playground was to begin. Where Milez the slut ran around hanging all over guys and Lilly was considered the "Biyatch" not worth messing with. In which she felt very honored to have such a grand title, since she beat up most of every single guy at school. Ha, The guys here were such wimps!

She dropped off her skateboard and walked down the hall to see her Best friends.

She saw the two dirty blondes chatting it up. Alexa was the blonde who had seafoam colored eyes, whie Becca was more a deep ocean current. Alexa was gushing about how amazing the power rangers were. While Becca was laughing so hard that she was turning a darker shade of her eye color.

Alexa was wearing Lime Green skinny Jeans and a Fall out Boy t-shirt, the one with the signature of all the band members. Along with her electric Teal converses. Her hair was layered and her bangs covered the left side of her face. She beamed at Lilly, while she approached.

Screaming above the commotion, "LILLY! LILLIAN MARIE ROSE TRUSCOTT! OVER HEAR!"

Lilly laughed at her name being yelled by her best friend since the seventh grade.

Becca started breathing regularly as Lilly approached. She was wearing dark washed hip hugging jeans with a sparkled blossom design on the side. She wore a short sleeved sweatshirt and pink cami underneath. She wore Pink checkered vans along with the outfit to match the sweatshirt. Her hair was straightened and she wore pink eyeshadow that made her blue eyes pop.

At the same time…

Alexa said, " OMG! LILLY HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER? I LOVE THAT TOP! CAN I HAVE IT! WHEN CAN WE SEE THE NEW SKATEBOARD! I AM SOOO X-HYTED TO SEE IT!"

Becca said so much faster, " Omg! Lilz, how was your summer? Did you see Mikayla last week? She was amazing at The Hollywood awards. She was like(sing song voice) WOAH WOOOOOOAAAHHH! WOAH! BROKE MY HEART! (stops singing) Then did you read Teenz It said she was pregnant? Did you read the article or see the pictures?! It was like so obvious! Did you get the new skateboard? Alexa got one… So did I! Oh we need to go shopping A.S.A.P.!"

Lilly laughed at the jumble her friends made, and yet she heard every word. They talked about what was going on in their lives. And they went off to lunch.

LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST……..LL…

**M**iley dressed in a hot pink tight top and checkered mini skirt rushed to her locker to be joined up with Nicole, Sarah, and Kelly.

"Miley!" The auburn tinted brunette rushed up to her friend as the kissed each others cheeks in hello.

" Nikki!" Miley responded to the tall thin girl that stood before her. She wore red skinny jeans and a red and pink polka dotted short sleeved polo.

Miley and Nicole chatted while the other two girls waited patiently for their turn.

The golden brunette stared aimlessly at her brightly painted toes. She wore Purple skinny jeans and a gold top that sparked. She wa brought out of her deep thought when Miley addressed her, " Kelly. How was _your_ summer?" Miley sneered at her joke. She knew that Kelly was so wrapped up in her music that she really didn't do anything over the summer. Kelly smiled half-heartedly, " It was fine. Nothing compared to yours though." The two girls that stood before her smiled with a certain pleasure as they moved to the girl beside Kelly.

Sarah stood beside Kelly looking at the Three girls who laughed and joked around. She wore Amber skinny jeans and a Forest green Beetles tee shirt along with her Velcro cnverses. Her Brown haired was pulled back in a French braid. She tapped her foot hurriedly. This was extremely boring for her.

" Pom Pom." Sarah blushed as her olive skin pinked, " how was your summer?" Miley asked as Nicole snickered at her nickname. Don't ask where it came from…To embarrassing!

" It was okay." Though the truth was that it was amazing: she went to Italy with her parents and met a ton of cute guys! She could never outshine Miley and Nicole. Never.

Not Now at least…

Then the bell rang and everyone finds there class.

**LOATHING LISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST……LL….**

**Ok here is my first chapie! This just helped start the story….**

**There is drama to come! Yayay!**

**Keep rockin and Rollin**

**-myka aka njlove63-**


	3. Lunch Time!

I wanna thank all the readers…

**I wanna thank all the readers…**

**AlexaJ- I'M GLAD I COULD CAPTURE THESSENCE OF THE REAL YOU! YAY! The JB will be introduced in this chapter…**

**POM PICKLES- NAH PROB! GURLYFRIEND! ANYTIME!**

**SECRETPEN28- I CANNOT WAIT TIL U READ THIS CHAPTER… PLZ TELL ME WHATCHA THINK… I think it is a little dull..but tell me!**

**Snowstardreams- Im glad u like the story idea!**

**Jessie43221- yay! Miley is the evil person in the chapter… I need her to portray evil… But later she will see the error in her ways hopefully!… don't worry**

**xoxoAnnaxoxo- I'm glad u liked it soo far!**

**For anyone who likes the Veronicas … There is something for you!**

**Disclaimer: I got a fever, burning 102. The only medicine I need Is Nickky J.**

**What can I say, I am addicted! Haha lol… I wish I owned the JB AND HM But NOOOOO… I CAN'T BECAUSE MY DAD SAYS THAT HE JUST BOUGHT ME A UNISORN AND PEUGOT SEDAN AND LOUIS VUITTON!**

**LUNCH TIME!**

**E**veryone walked in a huge mass to the cafeteria. Matt and Oliver walked in together and headed to a mildly crowded table, where he and Matt sat. Both had gotten their lunch and started to eat. Oliver sat and watched in awe the variety of people sitting in the crowded lunchroom.

" Dude! Welcome to clique city! Haha! " Matt said loudly.

Oliver was staring at some brunette in the middle of a sea of girls. She was laughing kindly and smiling. Oliver thought he was inlove.

" Miley Stewart." Oliver looked at him questionably. " Her name, is Miiiiyyyaleeeeeee Steeeeeewaaaart. (Miley Stewart)" Oliver nodded and Matt continued, " And she is off limits." Oliver looked up in intrigue to his new shaggy haired companion.

" Well, you see the three blondes in the corner over there." Matt pointed to his left and Oliver nodded at the group of happy girls." Well you see the one wearing the purple and green Bermuda shorts ? Her name is Lilly and Miley and her are Step sisters. Miley's dad won't let Miley date until Lilly does. Which will never happen. So Miley is off limits."

Oliver looked up with a sly smile. So If I wanted to get a date with Miley I would just have to get Lilly a date. "Yep" Matt answered simply and went back to his food.

Oliver noticed the next group of people were three boys. Obviously brothers, they split up. The Curly haired youngest walked over to a table bunch of jocks and sat down. Checking out Miley every second. The second walked over to the table with the laughing blondes and sat down. And the third walked toward them, smiling to Oliver kindly.

Matt and the tanned boy stood and did some handshake by far complex fot Oliver to understand. The newest member sat down across from Oliver and started up some conversation.

" SOOO, JOE… What is your brother doing with the biyatch and her groupies?" Oliver questioned Joe about his brother's friends and Lilly. Joe looked at him confused and looked over his shoulder to see Kevin sitting with Lilly and her friends. He stood up and grabbed Kevin by the collar and dragged him to where Oliver was and sat him down. Joe saw the two blondes stare in utter confused interest. While Lilly sat and pondered the rash movement made by Joe. Kevin sat ext to his brother in extreme embarrassment.

OXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

**L**illy thought at what had just happened and she felt bad for Kevin. I mean Kevin was older than Joe and yet Joe bossed him around like a slave. And Lilly could tell there was a connection between Becca and Kevin. Alexa would help her get those too together.

Alexa pulled out her cell and texted Lilly underneath the table. It vibrated almost immeadiatly AND Lilly READ: Becca AND Kev GET TOGETHER… u AND me mak it happen… secret meetin 2nite. My house?

Lilly nodded to Alexa when Becca was reading eclipse by Stephenie Meyer. As the bell rang Lilly and Alexa ran off to chorus and Becca went to Chemistry. Today in the tour chorus (Alexa and Lilly were the youngest there) they were going to duets with partners of the same sex.

Lilly and Alexa partnered up and sat down. Kevin partnered up with Joe and sat down next to Lilly.

" Hey Kevs! Wassup?" " Um nothing… um well I have a question." " Ok shoot." " Well I have 2." " haha.. Ok go ahead." " First, why do you let or lead people to believe that you are a bitch?" " Hmmm. That's a good question. Well to many I ma just better then them. But to others I threaten them. Like their power. Cough-Miley-cough." " Oh ha that makes sense, Oh and do you think that Becca likes me?" Lilly smiled brightly with pride, " Of Course! She is REALLY into you ask Alexa!"

Alexa looked up at her name being called and said, " hell YEAH! Kev.. Fo Sho! Ask Her! QUICKLY! LIKE NOW!" Kevin and Lilly laughed at Alexa quirkiness. When Lilly stopped and Quickly got up and whispered something to Kevin, " Oops, Gotta go Kevin-o. Your Warden is coming on over here. So I think for the sake of peace we should leave now." Kevin nodded and watched the girl walk off and his brother replace the seat.

Kevin's mood changed drastically: happy to depressed. He sat looked forward until it was their turn to present. The two brothers sang My Girl.

I've got sunshine

On a cloudy day.

When it's cold outside,

I've got the month of May.

Well, I guess you'll say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl. (My girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Joe flirted with every girl in the classroom except Lilly and Alexa.

I've got so much honey

The bees envy me.

I've got a sweeter songThan the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'll say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl. (My girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Kevin sang to only Lilly and Alexa. And his angelic voice was much better than Joe's. Perfect for this song.

Ooooh, Hoooo.

Hey, hey, hey.

Hey, hey, hey.

I don't need no money,

Fortune or fame.

I've got all the riches, baby,

One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl. (My girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.

I've got sushine on cloudy day

With my girl.

I've even got the month of MayWith my girl.

They ended in a perfect harmony. It was simple and sweet.

Then the couple of other groups and Lilly and Alexa went.

They sang Untouched by the Veronicas.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

lalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalala

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

Don't stop

Give me give me give me what you got got

Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

Don't even talk about the consequence

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think

Cause you're the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

Alexa sang perfectly. Winking at Matt in the corner and watched Becca smile ear to ear.

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

And I need you so much

Alexa sang Melody and Lilly sang Harmony.

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

Alalalala alalalala

You can take take take take take time time

To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life

Give me give me give me all of you you

Don't be scared

I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more

Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around

To answer all the questions left behind

And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today

You've still got me to hold you up up

And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched

Alalalala alalalala

Untouched

Alalalala alalalala

Lilly sang and flirted with some of the guys. As she sang she did a back flip.

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Alexa sang by herself as she caught her classmates eyes.

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Both Lilly sang together switching harmony and Melody. Both stared at the back, holding the last note.

Everyone clapped and Lilly saw Miley's jaw drop with envy. And Joe staring at her strangly along with his new friend… Otto? No it was Oliver! YEAH. He was staring peculiar at her. Lilly glanced at Alexa and saw to boys staring at her. One was Nick Jonas( Big Trouble) and the other was Matt. And Lilly noticed as Alexa blushed?! Yes she blushed at her admirers! Lilly laughed slightly pulling her to an open seat so the could get ready to leave for the rest of the day.

Xoxooxoxxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxo

**DUH. DUH. DUH! OK HERE IS CHAPTER 2… YEP HERE IT IS! YAYA! ME! OK PLZ! REVIEW THIS CHAPIE AND READ SOME OF MY OTHERS…**

**ALSO I HAVE A FRIEND WHO NEEDS MORE REVIEWS SO PLZ CHECK OUT JOE HAS LOVE PROBLEMS under Hannah Montana.**

**Yay! Review Homeys!**

**-myka aka ur fav writer or one of many! Aka njlove63-**


	4. Hatred for the stalker

Here it is chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2!**

**xoKim.Black.13xo- yeah I melted writing that! There is a part with some heated moments so watch for it!**

**XOXzanessaXnileyXOX- yay! I'm glad you love it! I love it too! Keep on reading!**

**Wildfirecrazy006- If you like loe then you will really enjoy this chapter!**

**Snowstardreams- here it is ! Here is your Joe and Lilly! I am updating see… there is the next chapie!**

**Secretpen28- your pen name reminds me of that song… Secret Agent man…Thanx for the advice I will use it later on in the story!**

**xoxoAnnaxoxo- I'm glad you think so…**

**AlexaJ- I KNOW! WELL YOU HAVE TO WAIT… NO LONGER THE LOENESS IS HERE…DON'T WORRYBECCA AND ALEXA WILL BE USED SOON!**

**Jessie43221- I know it is freaking ahhhhhhhhhhh-some! Tell me whatcha think of the song in this chapter…(written by moi!)**

**Lozza.luvs.JB- I PLAN ON UPDATING RIGHT NOW! SOOOOO… without further ado… here is chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: hatred for the stalker**

**T**he day progressed as slowly as possible and Lilly thought it might never end.

She was about to fall asleep in trigonometry again when the bell struck the final hour of the school day. Lilly grasped her Prada backpack and rushed out the door. Finding her dull grey locker and stuffing her books within the pearly white leather's many compartments. Alexa and Becca wandered behind her and pounced on her back. Creating a scene. Lilly laughed off her rapid pulsating heart beat. She smiled as she finished packing her backpack and headed to the front office. She saw the new kid, Oliver, and the infamous Joe Jonas. Alexa and Becca stood outside waiting at Becca's sky convertible. (made by Saturn) (Becca is a senior) She stiffened slightly as she approached the counter.

Mrs. Dunningham, the nicest old lady ever, smiled at Lilly and asked, " Do You need your skateboard Lilly dear?" Lilly nodded at the secretary.

"Here ya go darlin" They petite old lady passed the board over the counter to the blonde girl in front of her. " Thanks Mrs. Dunningham!"

"Lillian dear call me, Eliza." " I am sorry. But I could never do that. It would be disrespecting to my elders." Lilly said as she headed towards the door.

When the blonde walked out, Joe and Oliver quickly followed suit heading towards Kevin. Joe caught sight of Lilly skating to the curb fast. She was so absorbed that she didn't see the huge hummer barreling down the two way street. Lilly sped up skating off the curb to the street. Joe ran past the crowd of people stepping onto the street and slamming up against the petite blonde knocking her to the other side of the street. Right as the large speeding death trap barged past honking madly.

Lilly was skating towards Alexa and Becca when she felt her body being slammed to the grass and rubble right past the curb. The breath knocked out of her, she tried to inhale deep, slow breaths. She felt the warm body molding against hers. She felt the body becoming a little too comfortable with being on top of her. She quickly rolled over hoping to drop the visitor. Yet, he managed to stay right on top. He smirked as he pressed up against her again. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. His hot breath trickled down her neck as he whispered, " enjoying me on top?" He laughed hastily at his remark. She sighed and opened her eyes. Pulling the back of his neck to her ear and whispering back, " You are sooo… perverted." With that she pushed him off of her and bushed her outfit off. Strutting to the two blondes standing in awe.

Oliver and Kevin rushed to a dazed Joe. His mouth was left wide open. Oliver could see there was a little bit of flirting going on between Joe and Lilly. he was planning on using this to his advantage. Kevin knew that Joe was falling hard for the "biyatch" herself. Kevin laughed to himself thinking, _this is going to be good. _

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**Friday afternoon-**

**L**illy felt the wind rush through her hair. She was skating past the prison known as her home to the old music store of Rosemary Ave. She barged through the glass door as the bell chimed her arrival. She rushed to the back where the recording studio was. Bill and Charlie sit waiting for her.

" I am so sorry! I was caught talking and so the teacher asked to see me after class." Lilly said to the older of the two men, Charlie.

"No problem! Lillikins! Now do we have a new song to sing for your demo?" Bill answered for Charlie. Lilly nodded bringing the purple guitar out of its locker.

She sat down in the soundproof booth. She plucked a couple of chords and started singing…(written by me… meant as a poem but changed for a song)

_I weep _

_from the bottom of my heart._

_I dream_

_from the bottom of my heart._

_I can see what is going down_

_no need for me to hang around_

_But I can tell, from the bottom of my heart_

_that my feelings are true_

_all this for you._

_Forever is a long time_

_tonight is one pulse in a beat_

_we can't all sublime_

_so take a bow and a seat_

_understand that the world can't revolve around you_

_passion is blind, yet it was never new_

_In the end we knew this wouldn't last_

_not a second longer in the past_

_I blacken_

_from the bottom of my heart_

_I sadden_

_from the bottom of my heart_

_I am left broken on a dirty floor_

_shattered into a million parts_

_from the bottom of my heart._

_I am truely gone_

_so I sing this song_

_to not be forgotten_

_to not be misunderstood_

_from the bottom of my heart _

_I really did love you._

Lilly wrote this for the guy who stole her heart and broke it. She wondered where he was sometimes like last night. But soon Charlie's voice broke through her thoughts calling, "We're Clear!" Lilly stood up and wandered to where Charlie and Bill sat. Both were white haired grandpas. Both reeked of pipe smoke. But, Bill always had a scent of peppermint and Charlie cinnamon. Charlie stood up and walked over to Lilly and pulled her into a huge bear hug. She sighed contently and whispered a small thank you. Bill soon stood also and hugged Lilly. When Lilly was done getting a goodbye hug. She walked out of the back room walking down the aisle to the front door. Not without noticing Joe in the corner reading the back of a beetles album upside down. She laughed slightly and headed out the door.

Joe followed the blonde to the old music store. When she left he followed her, to see where she would go next. He had lost her. He was walking by the end of the street. When a pair of hands grasped his collar.

"What the hell! Why are you following me?!" Lilly screamed to the taller boy. Joe breathed in deeply., memorized by the scent of her coconut and pineapple shampoo. He knew if he didn't get away from her grasp he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Lilly was still chatting- well more like screaming. Joe couldn't control himself. Giving into his urges.. He leaned down quickly placing a long passionate, hating kiss on her soft lips. Joe pushed her up against the brick wall. Deepening the long kiss as the heat burned. When Lilly was grasping for air as Joe trailed searing kisses down her jaw and neck. Soon Lilly was moaning in delight and Joe was smirking. Rubbing her thigh, Joe whispered her name in her ear. Lilly opened her eyes and shot straight up. She stiffened and pulled away from the tanned teen. She looked him straight in the eyes and slapped his face. Stomping off in a huff. Joe watched the retreating figure in disappointment.

He was left in the darkened alleyway. When his cell went off. Looking down to the screen name to see.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**Alright a lot of action occurred… sooo lemme catch some sleep.. I need to be well. So I can continue with the updating tomorrow! Ok?**

**Dudes! You guys are the BEST ppl ever! If ya eva come to Atlanta pm me I would love to meet my readers!**

**May you find peace in your pursuit of happiness…**

**-myka aka njlove63-**


	5. Oliver's plan

Looking down to the screen name Oliver…

Secretpen28- thanx…I love to write poems too… and I am a HUGE fan of loe… there is some in this chapie too!

DevinDme- yeah, I love that movie! I am so glad I kept ur attention… read and review!

Lozza.lus.JB- thanx… I'm glad you think so… more loe moments so read on…

XOXzanessaXnileyXOX-well here is the text right below…

Snowstardreams- that is so kewl how we are both from ATL! Rock n roll my sistah! Ha im glad u love it lik me!

Wildfirecrazy006- glad u love it!

Jessie43221- ha yes he is… guys hormones u do the math… and I am glad u like my poems…

Unwrittenkhk3- ok here r ur helpless slaves but is there a revolt against miley's reign? Read to find out!

Mandajohnnylove- ha I am glad u enjoyed it! Keep on writing… Loe is here… so get ready to read on…

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

Looking down to the screen name _Oliver…_

(**Joe/ **_Oliver)_

**Hey dude! Wassup? (**STILL OUT OF BREATH)

_HEY! Are you done w/ your heated makeout session w/ the biyatch…_

**Huh?... wh- what are you talking about?!**

_Dude! I'm just kidding! Speaking of the biyatch I need a huge favor. Can you come over?_

**Uh… sure… now?**

_Yeah… cya soon._

**Bye.**

(conversation ended)

and off Joe went to Oliver's house.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

Lilly stomped off, smiling slyly. He was the first boy to actually give into his urges. One point for Mr. Joe Jonas.

She pulled out her demented sidekick and dialed Becca's number and Alexa's number. They decided to meet at the mall.

Lilly dropped her board and skated towards the mall. When she finally got there, she met Alexa at the food court. Alexa sat and watched a group of teens in a huddled corner. The teens were Miley, Nikki, Kelly, Sarah, and a ton of jocks. Lilly was still fuming at rashness of her little make session w/ THE Joe Jonas. She sat down and questioned Alexa's staring. She just denied it. _Hmmmmm… something was up. _

Becca soon came to the table, ready to announce something BIG. She took a deep breath and said, "KEVINJUSTASKEDMEOUTANDOHMYGODiJUSTSAIDYES!" Then she let out a high pitched eeeeeeep! Alexa smiled and did a little happy dance and Lilly just groaned. Both stopped and turned to Lilly uncomprehendingly. She said. "make no mistake I am happy for you. But Kevin reminds me of his obnoxious brother… UGH! I HATE HIM!

Alexa eyed Lilly carefully and said, "What did Joe do now?"

"He He He freakin' kissed me! that man-whore!" she whisper-yelled to her companions. Both looked down on Lilly with shocked expressions. Until Alexa smiled mischievously and quickly departed. Becca soon took Lilly shopping for new outfits.

But soon Lilly had to go to the bathroom and she headed to the lady's room. Where she heard a soft muted sobbing. She knocked on the bathroom stall, whispering, "are you ok?" The familiar voice stopped tearing up and answers a weak "yes."

"Obviously not, if you've locked yourself up in a smelly bathroom stall. Hey do I know you? Your voice sounds very familiar." Lilly questioned still softly.

"No! No you don't know me, not at all. I am not a student at Seaview. You have never met me in your life!" the broken voice squeaked.

"SUUUUUUURE! That explanation right there wasn't suspicious at all!" Lilly accuses hearing the heavy sigh behind the door as it is forced open. Showing a cowering petite brunette known to Lilly as Kelly. She was crushed: her eyes were bloodshot and eyelids were puffy. Lilly looked down on he girl with compassion and Kelly burst into tears. Lilly ran to her side and kneeled before her, rubbing her back as Kelly let it all out. Every pain and anger was let out, Lilly felt so bad for her, she was one of the butt of Miley's bullying antics. Kelly finished and smiled softly at Lilly. _Wow. Lilly is so much nicer and kinder than Miley. She really was there for me._

Kelly thanked Lilly profusely for being there for her and Lilly just smiled. Though Lilly's knuckles were whitening from the pressure at which she was tightening them. Kelly felt as though she had gained a new confidant or friend out of the most unexpected person. Soon the two girls departed the bathroom promising to chat later on AIM. Lilly met up with Becca and told her what happened. As Kelly met up with Sarah and told her what also happened.

Wow… Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

At Oliver's house…

Joe walked up to the door of the pearly white home and knocked on the walnut door three times. The messy brunette opened the door smiling mischievously at Joe and invited him inside. Slowly Joe excepted and followed Oliver to his room.

"So wassup, Ollie?" Joe asked, wondering why he was here.

"Nothing, I just have a proposition to make with you." Oliver answered back.

"About what?" Joe said. " Um, well it is a HUGE favor! Like it's HUGE!" Oliver spoke swiftly. Joe just nodded for him to continue and he did, "Well, I need you to take Lilly Truscott-Stewart to a party on Saturday. So, I can take Miley out on a date. Purty Please! Like with a huge cherry on top. Like I will do your homework for the rest of the year!"

Joe stood in shock at Oliver's words. _Go out with Lilly?! What? Though she is beautiful, smart, nice, hot, spunky, and extremely hot! _"Um… Well, I dunno. I don't think that is such a great idea." Joe sad it regrettingly. Oliver looked on him knowingly, " Sure! Yeah you can't help out a friend who might have a chance at a love life!" giving his best pout and it must have worked because Joe soon agreed. The rest of the day they planned out Joe was going to ask Lilly and Oliver ask Miley.

Monday is going to be VERY interesting.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

Monday school: Before and During lunch

Lilly was on her way to Alexa's locker to meet up with becc and her when someone pulled her into the janitor's closet. Lilly started to scream as the tanned hand slipped on top of her mouth, And a voice whispered, "What the fu- Lilly! Do you want to get caught?!" "What do you want, Joseph?" Lilly's angelic voice was as cold as ice.

" I want you."and with that Joe leaned in and kissed Lilly full on the lips. Lilly felt the urge to kiss back and to push him off her, So instead she just stopped and waited until he was done to speak. "To bad I don't feel the same way." She got up and walked to Alexa's locker.

Lilly, Becca, Alexa joined at their table and started eating lunch. Lilly was texting Kelly the beginning.

Lilly: hey how is da spawn of the devil treatin ya? Cuz I can beat her up if ya want…

Kelly: No its ok… she is manageable… tho she is being a total bitch to sarah… I feel so hopeless…

Lilly: Oh I am so sry! Tell her she wants me too I can beat her up 2! Ya kno what gimme her # and I tell her myself!

Kelly: ok its 678-889-0546 (not real) hey gtg miley and nikki eyein me ttyl maybe 2nite?

Lilly: sure..cya!

….

Lilly: Hey sarah! It's me, Lilly! I just wanna say I am so sry that Miley is being such a bitch! If ya want I can beat her up… no seriously I would love 2!

Sarah: haha thanx… but no thanx…I really wanna thank you for being there for Kelly… She really needed that… um well ur sistah is killing me w/ her eyes soooo… I've gtg.. sry maybe we can talk l8er… just u and me?

Lilly: sure.. tell me a place and a time… I'll b there…and if looks could kill rite?

Haha ttyl!

…….

Kevin, Joe, Nick and Oliver walked into the cafeteria. Nick went and sat withhis jock buddies. Oliver wandered to Miley's table to assist her with her math. And Joe and Kevin wandered to Lilly's table and sat down.

Kevin came up and gave Becca a quick kiss on the lips as Alexa and Lily swooned. Joe tried to sit down next to Kevin but Alexa moved closer Becca leaving to only space available next to Lilly. Joe smiled and Lilly groaned in disgust. Kevin and Becca were whispering sweet nothings in each others ears as Alexa just texted someone. Joe decided to try some moves of him own.

He first placed his left hand on Lilly's right knee. He scooted closer towards her and moved his hand upward caressing her thigh gently. She just sighed again and looked down to her lap. Joe leaned I and whispered, "You want me as bad as I want you."

She leaned to his ear and said, "Not here, not now. Come to my house at midnight. I have to explain something to you." He nodded and pulled away from her. And he looked to Oliver as he was explaining the plan to Miley and nodded.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

Monday night – Tuesday morning…

Lilly talked to Becca and Alexa on the phone and Sarah and Kelly on AIM. Kelly and Sarah were both cool girls even though they hung with Miley and Miss wanna-be-Miley aka Nikki. I mean Sarah was a world class traveler and Kelly wrote songs that could beat Andrew Lloyd Webber's masterpieces any day. Both were exceptionally gifted and could beat the crp outta Miley if they truly wanted to. At 10, Becca had to go to sleep. 10:30, Kelly was caught on the computer so she had to go to bed. 11:23, Alexa was about to fall asleep so she hung up and at 11:57 Sarah finished her rant and thanked Lilly for being there for her. Soon was all alone and about to fall asleep herself when a soft tap came from the window.

She ran to the window to find a bemused Joe standing in awe. "Yes?" Lilly questioned.

"I am sure that you are not here just to stare at my body this whole time…" she motioned him inward. "Why did I have to come here?" "So I can understand why you are all of a sudden making moves on me. I mean have you noticed who I am? I am your local school's biyatch not some cheap slut- I mean cheerleader." Joe laughed at this comment and replied, "I don't now whats hit me, but I am devastated like from the atom bomb. Though its getting clearer to see, I'll won'tchange my feelings after long.-" "Oh stop the cheesiness and cut to the point." Lilly interrupted. " Fine! Humph! You try to be romantic and- well never mind. Well, I can't help that I've got feelings for you and I would like for you to come with me to a party on Saturday… You and me. Please! I'm begging on one knee (gets down on one knee and Lilly started to laugh) will you come with me?" Joe asked, smiling his crooked smile. "Heck no! I will not! You will have to try harder than that! HAHAHA!" Lilly laughed off Joe's proposal. Joe headed to the window and sat there on the window sill as her laughter died down.

As she fell asleep, Joe snuck back into the room and kissed her goodnight softly on the lips and fell asleep cuddling her in his arms as it was meant to be. To bad that she would wake up tomorrow morning and yell her head off at him. But to have her in his arms it was worth it. Even though he would never admit it….

The Joe Jonas had fallen hard and fast in love with the "biyath" herself aka Lilly Truscott…

_Just wait until she wakes up… _

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

Ok here it is….

I hope u enjoyed it…I personally disliked it… but u kno… I've gtg parents coming… might get caught… cya! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

-Myka aka njlove63-


	6. Lilly's Feelings

The Loathing List

**Pom Pickles- Thank u so much…. I am glad I portrayed u well…**

**Mandajohnnylove- Thanx …. He is ahhhmazing for this chapie too**

**Le T.C.-Its meant to be in California, I am from Atlanta… haha lol… thanx for the tip… I'll try to due that**

**DevinDme- haha thanx.. I am glad u enjoy it… get ready for more twists..**

**AlexaJ- u r truly HILARIOUS! Ur reviews make me laugh…Haha and HECK YA! FARMS R AHHHSOME!**

**Jessie43221- yep, I didn't get caught tho… haha Thanx I'm glad u did.**

**Secretpen28- Well Lilly starts to doubt those feelings soon so watch out… and read on…**

**Serena94- Um well this is a moliver but there is loe so don't worry.**

**xoKim.Black.13xo- Haha thanx get ready for more loe!**

**Ohhmyyjonasx3- haha thanx I'm glkad u lik it…**

**glamourzXfakebestfriend- Glad u do luv it… sorry for not updating so soon. TUNS! OF DISTRACTIONS!**

**XOXzanessaXnileyXOX- I am so glad u like it…**

_**Without much further ado I give u chapter 5 of my saga…**_

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**Lilly's Feelings**

_Just wait until she wakes up…_

**The next morning…**

Lilly awoke to shrill buzzing of an alarm clock. She felt hot breath trickling down her neck and her waist wrapped around by two strong arms. She sighed and felt the other body spooning hers. Shivering against their touch, She turned to the body next to her. In seeing the face next to her, she shrieked in surprise and fell onto the hardwood floor. She stared at the blinding ceiling hoping it was a dream. When the face she hoped she was dreaming peered over the bed with his famous smirk plastered on his perfect face. _Wait did I just say PERFECT? He is definitely NOT perfect… Right! not perfect at all…_

Joe woke to a thud. He was still in Lilly's room. But where was Lilly? His question was soon answered when he heard a faint mumbling beyond the bed. He leaned over and saw the blonde laid askew with wide blue eyes staring at the lights on the ceiling. He smiled. And she blinked her eyes numerous times and he chuckled.

"Having eye problems?" Joe asked as he gazed at her slender figure under the thin Pajama tank top and short-shorts. (Hey he is a guy + hormones, you do the math)

Lilly saw what was catching his eye and blushed which turned into anger, "I could ask you the same thing. I mean my face is here." (pointing to her face),"Not here." (Pointing to her chest),"Or here." (pointing to her butt.) " Though I bet you wish it was."

And it was Joe's turn to blush and he was a bright crimson red. As Lilly laughed at his expression, a mixture of embarrassment, smugness, and excitement. Joe pulled his head away from the side of the bed. As Lilly's mind wandered through Joe's deep brown eyes. Lilly wondered what it would be like to actually kiss Joe without her reputation getting in the way.

Joe stood before her and held his hand out. Lilly grasped it as he pulled her forward. Soon Lilly was face to face with him.

"Um, Joe.. I am going to do something that I feel I am going to regret. But please, Do not open your big mouth about it. Please." Joe cocked his head to one side as Lilly said this. She looked up stroking Joe's cheek. And leaned into him placing a small petite hand on his chest Kissing him slowly. Joe closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her stuck between him. Lilly didn't mind. This time she was going to make Joe moan her name. _This will be fun. _ She kissed his mouth then trailed his jaw line as his breathing grew shallow, to his neck where she nipped at his skin (ow that's gonna leave a visible mark), and back to his mouth. He moaned and grunted, and as she leaned to his ear.

"Say it, Say my name." Lilly whispered heavily into Joe's ears.

"Li- Lilly!" Joe whimpered aloud to the rhythm of her kissing. With that the blonde pulled away.

She started to her bathroom door. But not before looking back to Joe, glancing downwards and saying, "You might wanna put _that_ away. And change your jeans, before someone sees you and thinks you peed in your pants." As Joe glanced down, Lilly walked through her bathroom door and walked to the shower. Turning it to scalding hot and changing to enter.

Joe climbed out of her window and ran home.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**Jonas Household… before school.**

Nick sat in his bedroom as the sun peered through his window. _Where the HELL is he? I can't cover for him all day! Gawd! He is sooooo immature! _Right then his taller brother bounded through the open window into the ginormous room the two shared.

"Hey! Lil Bro! WASSUP?! Did ya miss me?" Joe questioned his fuming brother happily.

"Du- What happened to you?!" Nick asked nodding to Joe's jeans.

"UM- Na-NA- NOTHIN! NOTHING AT ALL… I just – have to go change… like now." Joe stuttered as he blushed lightly and Nick smirked.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUURE! Well I have to go and talk to Miley about her plan to get Lilly dating… I cannot wait to see this! Oh and give my complements to mystery girl. If she can make you blush so profusely she must be smoking hot!" Nick said to Joe's closed closet door.

Soon all the Jonas Brothers were off to school.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**Seaview High school w/ Becca and Kevin**

"Morning Becca!" Kevin spoke sweetly in her ear as Becca placed her textbooks up in her locker.

"Heyya Kevs!" Becca smiled to herself as she turned around and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Wassup?"

"Um, well I am great! And if I always get a kiss when I say Hi… Then be prepared to give me a kiss 365 times each year!" Kevin smiled and winked at the blonde before him and she just smiled.

Kevin grabbed her books, although Becca protested, and walked her to her next class. They were talking about catching a movie on Sunday with some other people. When they arrived, Kevin dropped off Becca's books and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before heading off. Leaving Becca as a blushing baboon.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

** Seaview w/ Alexa and Lilly watching Kevin and Becca…**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I wish I had someone sweet like that!" Alexa gushed.

"But, Alexa you do! Oh yes you do!" Alexa looked to her with a glance of perplexion.

"Have you not noticed a certain skater boy staring at you, lately?hmmmm…" Lilly spoke quieter.

"Wha- who?!" Alexa asked, still confused.

"Matthew Marshal!" Lilly sang in her sing-song voice.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?! NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!" Alexa yelled.

Lilly just smiled a "I know something you don't." smile and looked back over to the couple.

"SHOOT! We lost 'em! Dang it Alexa… Oh shoot! We gotta go to homeroom." Lilly whisper-yelled to her blonde companion.

And the two headed to their homeroom…

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**Seaview w/ Nick and Miley on the football field.**

"So how are we gonna pull this off?" Nick questioned the brunette.

Miley answered, "Well, I talked to my tutor, Oliver, and he said that he found a guy that would take Lilly on a date. Then he asked me to Lucas' party Saturday night. I was like ' OMG! That would so cool… If you could pull that off for me, I would defiantly go to your party thing.' I flirted and he blushed, quite pathetic if ya ask me…But so if he can make it work. Me and Oliver will go to the party and I'll ditch him and we will meet up later."

"Great idea! I am so glad you have a devious mind I don't think I could do it without you." Nick said as he leaned in close to kiss her.

Miley closed her eyes and leaned in when the sprinklers came on, drenching both teens in freezing cold water.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

** Lunchtime…**

Lilly, Alexa, Kevin, and Becca sat at their usual table. Yes, Kevin had joined the group. Miley, Nicole, Sarah, and Kelly sat at their usual table. And Joe, Matt, Nick, and Oliver walked in. Joe and Matt came and sat with Lilly and her gang. While Oliver went to go talk to Miley about "mathematics".

"MATT! How are _you_? " Lilly questioned as she moved so that Alexa and Matt were sitting together.

Joe took the only space left which was to Lilly's left. He sighed as he sat down. He stared at her lips while she spoke. _Did she still regret kissing him this morning? I hope not cuz that was the highlight of my da- we-mon-yeea- no life. _

When no one else was looking Lilly looked over and winked at the awestruck Joe. Joe found his courage and leaned to Lilly's ear asking one question once again.

"Would you like to accompany me to a party Saturday?" Joe asked softly and slowly.

Lilly turned to him and thought about it for a second. The whole room seemed to be staring in intrigue. She whispered one word back into his ear, sending chills his spine.

"Yes."

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**Ok here it is … Chapter 5 has arrived! I hope u liked it!**

**Alrighty-oh! It took me foreva to write it soooooooooo ,any distractions so sry to everybody… and I am starting on chaoter3 of High Tide today most likely will be up by tomorrow!**

**Luv ya all! Y'all r amazing!**

**PM I LOVE TO TALK TO U! (points to person on otha side of the computer screen)**

**-Myka aka njlove63**


	7. Lip Lockin' action

On the outside Lilly was calm and collected

**YOYO! IN AN HOUR THE MOVIE WE ALL HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR IS COMING! WE GOTTA FIND IT! HAHA…. OK NOT SO FUNNY! OH OKIE DOKIEEE….. AHHHHHHHH AN HOUR!**

**Sercretpen28- Yeah! Poor Oliver! ******** I'M GONNA HAVE A TON OF Moliver AND Niley NEXT CHAPIE….**

**Pom Pickles- Thanx! I hope u lik this one…..**

**xoKim.Black.13xo-Yep, party coming up soon.**

**AlexaJ-You make me laugh soooooo hard! Always brightening my day! Lylac! Seeya!**

**XOXzanessaXnileyXOX- OOOOOOO yeppers love is in the air.**

**Ohhmyyjonasx3-haha nicee**

**xoxoAnnaxoxo- Ther will b niley and moliver next chapie…**

**glamourXfakebestfriend-awwww thanx! Why aren't u on aim any more missy?!**

**Blackinkedguilt- haha thanx! I'm glad u love it!**

**Jemily1991- haha yeah I haven't so busy.. I have like a ton of stories I hav started… haha u chould check em out if u need more loe action.**

**HEYYA! READ THEN REVIEW! OK?! GOOD…. **

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**Notice!! I need all my readers to go to DavidArchuletaLove15 is thinking of stopping!! Can u believe it?! I need you to go and PM her asking her not to quit! Go to **

**/u/1384060/**

**plz and thank you!**

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

On the outside Lilly was calm and collected. On the inside, Lilly's heart was beating so fast she could be in fast forward to the highest degree. A small smirk crept on her face, seconds seemed to be years. Glancing eyes seemed to be staring and the whole room seemed to be silent in antipation. Her voice seemed too soft and she managed to breath one word that brightened Joe's day.

"Yes."

"Its not that bad of a party, its going to be fun- WAIT! DID YOU SAY YES?!" Joe practically screamed and Lilly giggled lightly.

She leaned forward to his ears and whispered, "I would shut up while your ahead…. And yes, I did say yes." When she pulled away she stood up and brushed herself off and left a blushing and grinning Joe.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

By next period rumors spread like wildfire. About Joe and Lilly, many were far stretched. But Joe needed to confront Lilly about them still. The last bell rang and Joe wandered the halls to Lilly's locker. He found it and approached the blonde with caution. She had her iTouch on as she placed books from her locker into her backpack.

"Everything seems to look as it should

But I wonder what goes on behind doors

A fella looking dapper, but he's sittin with a slapper

Then I see it's a pimp and his crack whore

You might laugh you might frown

Walkin' round London town

Sun is in the sky oh why oh why ?

Would I wanna be anywhere else

Sun is in the sky oh why oh why ?

Would I wanna be anywhere else

When you look with your eyes

Everything seems nice

But if you look twice

You can see it's all lies," Her voice echoed in the empty halls. Lilly slightly swayed to the syncopated rhythm. And Joe smiled and stood behind her. Se placed the last book in her backpack, Lilly started to dance backwards and fell into Joe, causing both to fall over. Some how Lilly landed on top of Joe in a push up position. Lilly leaned a little closer to his face, until there was a millimeter of space between them and whispered.

"Is there something you want?"

Joe looked up into her crystal clear orbs of blue and sighed as she got up. She got up and closed her locker leaving Joe lying on the floor. When she was halfway down the the hall, she turned back and stated jokingly.

"You coming? Or do you plan on lying on the floor all day?"

Joe scrambled and followed the confidant Blonde girl.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**School courtyard: end of day…**

Kevin walked to the pair of loud blondes standing and laughing. He walked behind the taller one and kissed her cheek lightly. Seeing her blush a slight pink, he chuckled gently. And grasped for her hand, giving Alexa the cue to "ahhh" and giggle at the older couples embarrassment.

Lilly approached the talkative group with Joe right behind her. Lilly asked the group what they had planned for the night.

Kevin and Becca said they had a date planned. Joe was about to say nothing when Lilly whispered in his ear and he replied he had plans. Alexa said she was free. Lilly smiled knowingly and called Matt over.

"Hey Matt mind taking Alexa around to that"place" we were talking about?!"

"That plac- OH! THAT place…. Sure! I'd love to! If Alexa is up for it!" He grinned widely at the spacing Alexa.

"Yeah, sure. Uhuh." Alexa spoke softly still in a daze.

"Great! Well, we gotta go! Have fun you two!: Lilly replied as she grabbed Joe's hand and ushered her "group" out of the courtyard. Leaving Matt and Alexa to talk to each other and bond.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

**w/ each couple:**

**Bevin…..**

Kevin pulled Becca into his Mercedes and started the car. They headed out to the pier. Becca wanted to the carnival and it was the last night for it. She giggled with delight as Kevin walked her to the ticket booth. The bright rides and loud yells enticed Becca even more. She was extremely excited.

After an exhausting run through every single ride, the couple found the Ferris wheel. Sequels of glee left Becca's mouth, as Kevin smiled happily and they boarded the Large circular metal contraption. As the it rotated to the top, it came to a slow halt. It was a picture perfect scene. Kevin pulled Becca and closed the space between them. He kissed her lips softly and engulfed her in his big arms.

**Matt and Alexa…**

Both stood silently for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a couple of minutes.

"Awkward." Alexa mouthed.

Matt laughed ineptly at the comment. Soon Alexa joined in and laughter filled the schoolyard. When they finally quit laughing, they stared into each other eyes and silence consumed them again. Soon Matt leaned in as did Alexa and there lips met in the middle. It was soft and Alexa pulled away quickly blushing profusely.

"I'm-ma-ma I'm Soo-or-ry. I gotts to-o go!" And with a quick turn and a step Alexa rushed off in the direction of her house, leaving Matt alone and confused.

**LOE….**

As Lilly rushed off in the direction of her own house, she held Joe's hand tight. She finally left go and came to a slow walk. She stared ahead and listened to her iPod. She was so in her songs that she didn't notice Joe staring. When she turned to him, She raised one eyebrow in speculation and pulled one headphone out.

"Wha-?!" Joe asked.

"…"

"WHAT?! I didn't-" Joe started and he gave up his composure and kissed her.

When he pulled away, Lilly cocked her head in utter confusion as he smiled.

"What was that?!" Lilly questioned.

"Oh that was my thank you for going with me to the party. Buhbye my lilster! See ya tomorrow or later…" Joe yelled and winked as he headed home. Leaving a perplexed Lilly at her doorstep.

**LOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLISTLOATHINGLIST….LL…**

THAT WAS A LOT OF LIP LOCKING ACTION… HAHAHEHE

**OMJ! AN HOUR AWAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CAMP ROCK!! IM A NERD, A WEIRDO… WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL ME: AND YES I OWN IT!-SNAPS FINGAHS!- OK TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT OF THIS AND CAMP ROCK WHEN U SEE IT!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A EFFIN' HOUR AWAY!! GAH! NICK IS SO HAWT-TATATATH!**

**OK IM DONE…..**

**LUV Y'ALL!**

**-MYKA AKA NJLOVE63**

**ps: song of the chapter: LDN by Lily Allen…**

**also check out **

**Mika**

**Marie Digby**

**Secondhand Serenade**

**Vampire Weekend**

**Lady GaGa**

**And of course Lily Allen**

**!!**

**luv ya!**

**:D**


End file.
